Tamers: The Division (Revised)
by MagicalGeek
Summary: Alexander Ken Namikaze is a Japanese-American who is living in Japan with his brother, William T. Namikaze. He's also Rika's childhood friend and boyfriend. (T for mild swearing)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: A Past coming to the present...

* * *

 **Alexander Ken Namikaze is a Japanese-American who is living in Japan with his brother, William T. Namikaze.**

 **He's also Rika's childhood friend and boyfriend.**

 **(Influence by Halo 5, Metal Gear, ARMA 3, Red vs Blue and The Division)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

"Code 4." Normal talking/Radio call

'Code 4.' Thoughts

{Code 4} Radio chatter

 **"Code 4."** Loudspeaker

* * *

 **A Month Ago... Somewhere in the middle of the ocean.**

In a massive Oil Platform with various struts reaching out is the most advance headquarters for the United Nations Special Task Force: Digital Special Operations Force, Facility Beta-5 (nickname the Mother Base... (Very unoriginal I know)). Here the Task Force handles Digimons, it's purpose is to detect Digimon when they Bio-Emerge in the real world and to intercept it.

Right now for Agent Washington aka. Major Alexander Ken Namikaze a 13 year old brown haired boy with bright blue eyes and on his left eye is a scar across the eye, but he isn't side blind, wearing a high-tech sneaking Suit with flexible armor colored black with yellow stripes (Old Snake OctoCamo Sneaking Suit with K-bar Knife sheath and knee guards, Tactical/GPS Utility wrist computer, HSGI High Speed Low Drag Suspenders, Eagle Industries Drop Leg Thigh Panel, Eagle Industries Universal Molle Holster, Eagle Industries Rappelling Harness and Eagle Industries CIRAS Vest (Land)) with his FaceCamo mask off, and his Digimon Partner Sealsdramon with the usual K-Bar knife holstered on his shoulder and a M6H2 Personal Defense Weapon on his thigh, are being debrief.

"New assignment." Their boss and Alex's brother Lieutenant General William T. Namikaze a 25 year old brown haired with dark blue eyes. "Since you two cowboys almost died during that assignment in Alaska, I'm gonna send you to a place where it's relaxing and easy going."

"Oh, I love Disneyland!" Caboose suddenly said from outside the office, at that the duo looked at each other in confusion before looking back at their boss.

"You two cowboys are going to Japan, with me!" William answer with a huge grin threatening to split his face.

"Yes!/No!" Alex and Sealsdramon said at the same time making William laugh.

* * *

 **Present... Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan.**

Now Alex is wearing a simple black T-shirt with yellow accents and black Cargo Pants sighed placing the last of many boxes in the empty room that would soon be his as his brother peeked his head through the open door.

"Done bringing in boxes?" He asked making him nod his head in positive.

"Yeah just placed in the last one." He asked tilting his head to look at his brother. William just nodded and left Alex to start unpacking some of the boxes. As he started to open some of the boxes he felt a presence and smile.

"I know you're there." Alex smirked a bit, behind him is Sealsdramon he is watching Alex through the balcony before entering Alex's new room.

"You always do Alex." Sealsdramon snorted in amusement as he went to some boxes to help unpack. Inside the boxes are advance computer sets and other type of advance electronics.

"Cause I know you too well." Alex retorted as he started to pull out his clothes to be put into his new closet. Which most of the furniture in the new apartment are brand new.

"Should I patrol Shinjuku?" Sealsdramon asked as he put the computer together. Which is thinner than the usual computer and that he's tangled up with the cables.

"No, just shadow me." Alex replied as he put the last of his clothes in and close the closet. Then he open the next box which is filled with his Tactical Gear and Operational Gear.

"Even school?" Sealsdramon asked as he finally got loose from the mess of cables and set the computer correctly. Then he opens another box full of electronics this one is advanced and highly encrypted communication equipment.

"Just stay away from the building." Alex replied with a sweatdrop remembering the last time Sealsdramon decided to scare some bullies. A week later they kept shouting about monsters or something every time they see him walking towards them.

"Well, at least the Reds and Blues aren't here." Sealsdramon replied with hope as they remember those misfits...

* * *

 **Flashback... Somewhere in the Alaska Arctic sector in the middle of winter...**

IceDevimon use Avalanche Claw against Alex and Sealsdramon whom dives away to avoid the barrage of icicles as they corner the Rouge and mad Digimon.

IceDevimon charges towards Alex, Frozen Claw ready, but Alex whips out one of his combat knife and parries the blow freezing the blade as it absorbs the attack. Then Sealsdramon slices him in the shoulder from the back but IceDevimon jump away and ducks aside disappearing from view, using the snow and ice as cover, making Alex and Sealsdramon stop and glance around the field.

Sealsdramon spots the snow being shifted in one side and throws his K-Bar towards the movement and hits IceDevimon making him appear shouting in pain. Alex raises his BR85 Battle Rifle and opens fire, but IceDevimon used a strong Tundra Freeze attack that sends both Alex and Sealsdramon flying back under a destroyed M12B Warthog.

IceDevimon calmly advances towards the duo as they stood up in pain.

"I can't believe this. I just can't believe..." Alex said to Sealsdramon as his voice trails off as he looks over IceDevimon's shoulder. At that IceDevimon turn around to look only to spot something in the sky, trailing black smoke.

"I can't believe it." Sealsdramon muttered when he saw that, his voice is filled with disbelieved as he sat up with Alex. The trail of smoke is revealed to be a badly damaged G79H-TC Pelican Gunship badly damaged with one of its engine smoking. Inside are the Red and Blues with Grif flying the thing and Sarge at the Co-Pilot/Gunner seat.

"There they are! Land right next to them!" Sarge shouted pointing at the duo whom IceDevimon are standing in front of as Grif try to fly the damage VTOL.

"Right... land..." Grif hesitated as he looked at the controls and panics inside as Warning signals and lights continue to blinks and blare.

"You do know how to land this aircraft, don't you?" Sarge asked his lazy yet smart subordinate with suspicion as he continue to ignore the Warning signals and lights.

"Sure, that just means slowly cut the engines, right?" Grif asked in complete hesitation as the landing system is completely different and starting to fail.

"Crap! Brace for impact!" Sarge shouted in panic making everyone in the Troop Bay scream in panic.

"Oh crap! This is gonna suck!" Tucker shouted in panic as he rush to the cockpit and pull Sarge out the Co-Pilot seat in an attempt to land the bird.

"I still haven't got my peanuts." Caboose commented as the Pelican quickly drops toward the surface and crashes.

Alex and Sealsdramon jump out of the way to avoid it as it crushed IceDevimon in the process. The Pelican finally comes to a stop with Sarge and Tucker pressed against the glass, in the Co-Pilot/Gunner seat.

"I would say that was the cavalry, but I've never seen a line of horses crash into the battlefield from the skies before." Alex commented to himself appearing out from behind a tree with his Battle Rifle looking at the Pelican in shock.

"Hey!" Sealsdramon called out to Alex while appearing from behind the same tree. "Should we check on them?" Sealsdramon asked Alex who is staring at the wreckage.

"Why?" Alex asked his partner as he shouldered his Battle Rifle.

"They might not survive." Sealsdramon answered.

"Grif! Look what you did to our transport!" Sarge shouted in anger when everyone staggers out the Pelican which is missing a wing and engine.

"That answers your question." Alex replied.

"Aw fuck it, it's a rental." Grif replied shaking his head in daze from the crash while replying Sarge completely forgetting that it's their last and only multibillion transport.

"Good point. Fuck it." Sarge replied as he kicks the Pelican causing it to slide off the cliff and it falls over the side into the icy water dragging IceDevimon, who is attached by a tow-hook from the nose of the Pelican right behind his the 70mm Autocannon for some reason, with it.

Quickly the IceDevimon looks down and realizes that a tow-hook is attached around him, but by then it is too late. The Pelican fell right over the edge, and just as the cable tightens and thrown off his feet with a scream of Screaming terror, IceDevimon is dragged along the ground towards the cliff, his arms flailing. At this, everyone run up to the edge and look down to see the Pelican floating away.

"That was anti-climatic." Alex told them as the Pelican fell down to a waterfall into open sea.

* * *

 **Present... Somewhere in an old re purposed Military Base...**

Simmons and Grif are on top of a barracks building watching the scenery of an old re-purpose Military Base.

"Hey Grif." Simmons asked his friend.

"Yeah?" Grif answered.

"You ever wonder why we're here?" Simmons asked his friend in wonder.

"It's one of life's great mysteries isn't it? Why are we here?" Grif replied with pure wonder. "I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is there really a God watching everything?" Grif added as he watch the sky. "You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know, man, but it keeps me up at night." Grif end it with sigh as both stare at each other in silence.

"What?! I mean why are we out here, in this old Military Base?" Simmons replied with confusion.

"Oh. Uh... yeah." Grif replied with embarrassment.

"What was all that stuff about God?" Simmons asked in wonder and curiosity.

"Uh...hm?" Grif looked at him in surprise before replying. "Nothing."

"You wanna talk about it?" Simmons asked his friend.

"No." Grif quickly answer.

"You sure?" Simmons asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah sure." Grif replied with a scowl.

"Seriously though, why are we out here? As far as I can tell, it's just an old Military Base in the middle of nowhere." Simmons said to him as he pointed around the base. "The only reason that we set up a Red Base here, is because they have a Blue Base over there." Simmons pointed across the Military base. "And the only reason they have a Blue Base over there, is because we have a Red Base here." Simmons pointed the building under them.

"Yeah. That's because we're fighting each other in this war game." Grif replied with a sigh.

"No, no. But I mean, even if we were to pull out today, and if they would come take our base, they would have two bases in the middle of an old Military Base." Simmons replied showing the confusing logic of the war game.

"What's up with that anyway?" Grif suddenly asked back. "I mean, I signed on to fight some Digital Monsters. Next thing I know, after the mission in Alaska we're sent here in the middle of nowhere, fighting the blue team." Grif said not remembering almost killing Alex and Sealsdramon with one of the few multibillion dollar Pelican Gunship that they crash and letting it swept away into the ocean.

"I wish we got sent where Alex is." Simmons suddenly added.

* * *

Alex, Sealsdramon, Rika, Renamon and various other people and Digimons around the world shivered for some reason... If anything they know about the shiver, it's always connected to the Reds and Blues because they caused Chaos and Mayhem or they are Chaos and Mayhem.

* * *

"Don't get your hopes up." Alex said to Sealsdramon as they finished packing up his stuff into his new room.

"Right." Sealsdramon replied as he finally set up the communications equipment right beside the computer.

"Well I'm starting school later this week, so you know what to do." Alex told Sealsdramon as he pull out M6H2 Personal Defense Weapon, a concealable holster and a smartwatch.

"Sure, set a Sniper nest and watch the perimeter." Sealsdramon said as he pull out SRS99-S5 Anti-Material Sniper Rifle.

"With something smaller." Alex deadpanned at the High Velocity Anti-Material Sniper Rifle that they use to delete Ultimate Digimons.

"Oh." Sealsdramon muttered sheepishly as he pull out Heckler & Koch G28 standard version with RIS foregrip and Harris bipod.

"Well, I'll be going to bed, you better sleep to Sealsdramon." Alex replied as he went to the new bed.

* * *

 **A week later...**

It's bright and morning in Shinjuku everything is normal... Unless you count the huge Bio-merge that happened, Alex and Sealsdramon investigate the area only to find nothing. Currently Alex haven't seen Rika anywhere, it's like she's currently avoiding him, that is a problem because that would be a problem since she's the master of disguises and camouflage.

Currently at school was hilarious, the principal was babbling about a dinosaur after he press the fire alarm and Takato was running around like a chicken with his head cut off, that could only mean one thing. Takato is a new Tamer and his Digimon was bored and decided to follow him to school, where all the sights, sounds and smells had proceeded to distract it scaring the Principal and Takato in the process.

Alex currently wearing a simple black T-shirt with yellow accent, black Cargo Pants with yellow accent, black blue short sleeve windbreaker with yellow accent and a his holster inside an inner pocket and steel toed combat boots

"Digimon and a new Tamer." Alex reported to Sealsdramon and he went down stairs. "Anything on scope?" Alex asked as he exit the main building.

{Nothing on scope.} Sealsdramon answered. {But I did see a cardboard box entering the school, maybe Agent Snake and my cousin is in town.} Sealsdramon replied with an amused tone.

"I don't think my cousin and your cousin would be in Japan at this time." Alex replied with a chuckle as he walk into the field near the cafeteria. Form the radio he could hear Sealsdramon near silent chuckles.

{I see, a newbie?} Sealsdramon replied nearly laughing.

"Yeah, just saw his Tamer panicking like a headless chicken." Alex replied as he patted his pistol from under his Windbreaker.

{Let me guess the Digimon is a oversize red Agumon with yellow eyes, wing-like ears, a long and strong tail, and various symbol on his body.} Sealsdramon deadpan making Alex stop.

"I don't know." Alex said blinking. "How did you know that?" Alex asked confused at Sealsdramon description.

{He just found me.} Sealsdramon deadpan again as the sounds of sniffing is heard in the background.

{Hi! I'm Guilmon.} The Digimon greeted the Special Forces Digimon from the Radio.

{And I'm Sealsdramon, Guilmon.} Sealsdramon deadpan before swearing. {I gotta go, bye.} Sealsdramon quickly said. {Alex, I'm displacing.} Sealsdramon replied.

"Well, crap." Alex muttered as he looked up the stairs. "Sealsdramon we'll need to follow those idiots." Alex replied as he heads to his locker.

{Roger that.} Sealsdramon replied.

"Right, tail the duo and radio their locations." Alex replied as he continue to walk towards his locker.

* * *

 **A Few Hours later... Shinjuku Park.**

Sealsdramon and Alex followed Takato and Guilmon to the park where Takato is trying to hide Guilmon from the public view. Alex is hidden in the trees with Sealsdramon as they watch the duo while holding their laughter.

"Guilmon! Stop that!" Takato chuckled at his Digimon.

"But if we're not here to chase squirrels, why are we here?" Guilmon asked before smiling. "I like squirrels."Guilmon added.

"My god, he's like Caboose and Bakomon." Sealsdramon muttered with a sweatdrop.

"Unlike the terrible duo, at least Guilmons is just a glutton for food." Alex replied in a deadpan tone.

"Why?" Sealsdramon asked back in confusion.

"He ate the cafeteria food. No one else would eat that stuff." Alex replied still in a deadpan tone.

"Digimon without taste buds and titanium stomachs eats anything." Sealsdramon replied with a shrugged.

"We need to find a place for you to hide out, when I'm in school and stuff." Takato explained before looking around. "And this seemed like a good choice, cause not a lot of people come here." Takato added as the place looks deserted.

"Pretty."Guilmon commented on the scenery.

"Naw, this field's too out in the open. " Takato sighed when he didn't find a good place. "Where can we hide you?" Takato wondered as he started to look around when suddenly Guilmon tensed up and started growling as he glare up to the side making Sealsdramon and Alex tensed hopping that Guilmon didn't sense them. Then form the tree top came Renamon who swoop in and drop kick Guilmon into the fence stunning Guilmon as Takato watch in shock.

"Hey!" Takato gasped at the ambush.

Then Renamon jump back and appear beside the same tree and stood beside a 13 year old redhead girl with fair skin, purple eyes, and shoulder-length hair worn up in a ponytail held by a blue hair tie wearing a turquoise-turtlenecked T-shirt with a broken heart on the front, with short button-fly blue jeans, red wrist bands, white socks, red steel-toed sneakers, a Utility belt and drop leg pouch.

"What a lousy fighter." Rika commented with a near emotionless voice before shrugging. "But a fight's a fight." Rika replied with carelessness.

"Wha? But I... I dreamt you!" Takato said making everyone beside Guilmon looked at him in surprise, though Rika seemed more annoyed, angry and disturbed while Alex was disturbed, angry and his hand is twitching to his M6H2 underneath his Jacket while glaring at Takato.

'Why do I feel like the Shinigami is coming after me.' Takato shivered in fear for unknown reason.

"So what?" Rika asked with a venomous tone and glare that is Rika's trademark when she's mad making Takato shiver in fear again. "It's time to fight. So clam up." Rika added before nodding to her partner. "Renamon, walk all over him." Rika said then smile sweetly while still looked threatening at Takato making him gulp, since the smile said: 'After she's done I'm going to break every bone in your body for dreaming about me.'

"They're dead." Both Sealsdramon and Alex said at the same time. Captain Rika Nonaka aka. Agent Carolina the deadliest hand to hand combat specialist in The Division.

* * *

 **United Nations Special Task Force: Digital Special Operations Force -** **The Next-Generation Special Forces**

 **Red and Blue Team:**

 **The most successful yet controversial and unconventional Teams ever fielded by the UNSTF DSOF.**

 **Equipped with the Sneaking Suit, they are able to move faster and silent in the field.**

 **The** **Improved Outer Tactical Vest with Enhanced Small Arms Protective Insert, armored shoulder pauldrons and upper armed guards,** **armored Shin and knee guards, armored thigh piece, armored groin protector and a completely enclosed Combat Helmet, making them nearly impervious to small arms fire.**

 **The armored boots give them the speed they need to move around.**

 **The** **Tactical/GPS Utility wrist computer, is a touch-screen advance Ipad type computer, showing the operator's status and location.**

 **Controversy: Red and Blue Teams are... Well they're idiots.**

 **Yet they are one of the** **most successful The Next-Generation Special Forces team currently in service.**

* * *

 **United Nations Special Task Force: Digital Special Operations Force - Weapons**

 **Halo 5/4 - Pistol, Sniper Rifle and Assault Rifle**

 **Weapons in Rainbow Six Siege, Metal Gear Solid 4, Call of Duty: Ghosts and Battlefield 4**

* * *

 **United Nations Special Task Force: Digital Special Operations Force - Vehicles**

 **Halo 5/4 - Warthog and Pelican**

 **ArmA 3 - The entire NATO Motor Pool not including the UH-80 Ghost Hawk and V-44X Blackfish, and the CSAT MSE-3 Marid, CSAT Tempest,** **CSAT** **Zamak and, AAF Strider**

 **Metal Gear Solid V: HP-48 Krokodil and UTH-66 Blackfoot**

 **Various Real World Vehicles**

* * *

 **Well what do you think.**

 **I was watching Digimon Tamers and DATS then Red vs Blue then 21 Jump Street, both the movie and TV show, then I played Metal Gear Solid 5 The Phantom Pain.**

 **Then the Idea just pop out to me while thinking what if DATS uses heavily armed Agents with Partner Digimons?**

 **And can anyone guess where the Agent Snake joke is about. (Hint: Nuclear capable mecha with the main character hides inside a Cardboard Box.)**

 **So please read and review! I want comments so I can improve the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Tamers meet.

* * *

 **Alexander Ken Namikaze is a Japanese-American who is living in Japan with his brother, William T. Namikaze.**

 **He's also Rika's childhood friend and boyfriend.**

 **(Influence by Halo 5, Metal Gear, ARMA 3, Red vs Blue and The Division)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
**

* * *

"Code 4." Normal talking/Radio call

'Code 4.' Thoughts

{Code 4} Radio chatter

 **"Code 4."** Loudspeaker

* * *

 **Flashback 2 years ago...**

David Pliskin, Sealdramon, Alex Namikaze and Sealsdramon are breathing hard as they lay on the walkway in the canals of an unknown city in Eastern Europe... The city looked like a mixture of Czech, Russia and little bit of Italy. They are struggling to stand as their enemy a man wearing... something a villain from batman would wear, stood from his stolen Swedish Combat-Boat 90 with Troopmons armed with stolen FN P90s.

"SOON! I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" The man or teen shouted as his CB-90 started to leave the duo on the canal. Then a spotlight blinded him and his Partner IceDevimon, the source is a Mark V Special Operations Craft, bristling with machine guns.

"Hold it right there Iceman!" Rika wearing a high-tech sneaking Suit with HSGI High Speed Low Drag Suspenders, Eagle Industries Drop Leg Thigh Panel, Eagle Industries Universal MOLLE Holster, Eagle Industries Rappelling Harness knee and shin guard, elbow guards and a Eagle Industries Multi Mission Armor Carrier - MMAC with a MOLLE Ballistic Deltoid Protector (Haven Trooper mixed with Meryl's Rat PT 01 Gear without the helmet.).

Then Iceman noticed from both sides of the canals, Special Operations Craft – Riverine and Mark V Special Operations Crafts appeared, they are full of UN Marines wearing Vertx Tactical Pants (Khaki) and BlackHawk Combat Shirt (Khaki), Enhance Combat Helmets with ballistic face mask and goggles, Modular Tactical Vest in UN Blue with a MOLLE Ballistic Deltoid Protector also in UN Blue, Eagle Industries Drop Leg Thigh Panel in UN Blue and Eagle Industries Universal Molle Holster in UN Blue, armed with FN SCAR-L/Hs and machine guns.

"Drop your weapons and stand down. NOW!" Rika ordered as in the Air more UN Marines arrived on HP-48 Krokodil and UTH-66 Blackfoot all armed and loaded some with machine guns others with high velocity anti-materiel sniper rifles.

On the bridge are UN Soldiers arriving in Hunter MRAPs and AMV-7 Marshall IFVs they are wearing Vertx Tactical Pants (Olive Green) and BlackHawk Combat Shirt (Olive Green) Enhance Combat Helmets with ballistic face mask and goggles, Eagle Industries Improved Outer Tactical Vest in UN Blue with a MOLLE Ballistic Deltoid Protector also in UN Blue, Eagle Industries Drop Leg Thigh Panel in UN Blue and Eagle Industries Universal Molle Holster in UN Blue armed with FN SCAR-L/Hs, high velocity anti-materiel sniper rifles and machine guns.

Iceman watched with a frown as the UN Forces moved to surround him all of their weapons aiming right at him their spotlight blinding them as the Helicopters continue to circle like hawks waiting for their prey.

"All of you! Put down your weapons and put your hands up!" Rika continued to order, but Iceman isn't scared, in fact he looked delighted at the fact that the UN cornered him. David and Alex being supported by their respective Sealsdramons got on the the boat Rika's in.

"RIKA!" Alex called out as they got on to the boat, with them on board they moved in joining the blockade. But Iceman continue to watch, then he raise a hand looking like he's going to draw a weapon. At that Rika quickly ordered.

"AIM!" Rika ordered and every solider, marine and Next-Gen Special Forces took aim at Iceman who continue to raise his hands.

"Quick! Shoot!" David grunted in pain.

"FIRE!" Rika ordered but Iceman was quicker. A force field quickly covers his CB-90 and his hidden Datamon hacked their system cutting off Comms and hacking in their electronic Equipments. The UN stop firing when they noticed that their bullets stop mid air and dropping into the water, everyone muttered in confusion as some reload their weapons.

"Behold my ultimate defense!" Iceman announced. "Your guns and your weapons are useless against me!" At that the muttering grew. "Now behold..." Iceman smirked evilly. "Guns of the Kings." Iceman showed a hand in a shape of a gun, Iceman then looked up and gave a smug smile as he aim at the only two dedicated attack helicopters in the air. "BANG!" Iceman pretend to shoot at one "BANG!" then the other.

Suddenly the pilots of the HP-48 Krokodil noticed their systems are failing as they struggle to regain control "Shit." one of them muttered as they failed to restart the system. The soldiers on the bridge panicked and dodge one of the falling helicopters as it took away one of the M2 Browning 50. Cal machine guns on one of the Hunters and scrape their bottom against a Marshall, then crashing into the wall of the canal luckily the crew and Marines manage to evacuate before the ordinance manage to explode, but the other Krokodil isn't so lucky almost hitting a Special Operations Craft – Riverine and Mark V Special Operations Craft, they crashed into the water, with the crew and Marines never manage to evacuate when they struggle in the water as the ordinance exploded killing all Marines and Crew members, the UTH-66 Blackfoots quickly leave the area not wanting to be the new targets of Iceman.

Iceman chuckled as he quickly aimed at the Next-Gen Special Forces Team on the Mark V Special Operations Craft which his henchmons the Troopmons took aim at the rest, one manage to lift a heavy PKM and one manage to lift a RPK with drum magazine. "Die." Iceman said as the Troopmons open fired.

Rika, David, Alex, Church, Allison, Meryl, Ed, Jonathan, Johnny, Renamons, Sealsdramons, Datamons, Monitamon and Deputymon manage to take cover when the bullets struck the armored hull, but Jenkins the rookie and his partner a Gazimon wasn't so lucky as 5.7×28mm armored piercing ammo, 7.62×54mmR high velocity ammo and 5.45x39 mm high velocity ammo riddled their body in bullets killing them.

"Jenkins!" Rika cried out but was held back by Alex and Renamon.

"No Rika!" Alex shouted holding her back by hugging her.

"It's too dangerous." Renamon added holding her back by holding her legs.

After riddling the Mark V Special Operations Craft with bullet holes the troopmons took aim at the Marines and soldiers. They open fire killing any Marines or soldiers still standing in the open, many Marines decided to jump over board than to face the onslaught of bullets, soldiers like wise took cover behind their armored vehicles as they can't shoot back with that force field protecting him. Then the troopmons uncover two SPG-9 recoilless rifle attached to a gun shield, taking aim at the Mark V Special Operations Craft who are blocking the river.

"Out of my way!" Iceman demanded, as his troopmons fired the recoilless rifles, throwing Rika, David, Alex, Church, Allison, Renamon, Sealsdramons, Monitamon and Deputymon over board, but burning Jenkins's body. Feeling victorious they slowly sail away, watching the destruction and mayhem they created. In the aftermath, surviving UN Marines and soldiers began to regroup and started to pick up the wounded and the dead as more UN Forces arrived.

"We'll end it Rika." Alex swore to his girlfriend. "We will end it." Alex said looking at the devastation. "One way or another."

* * *

 **Present...** **Shinjuku Park.**

Guilmon is dazed and currently groaning as he lay on the fence he was kicked into while Takato was staring at the redhead and her fox, confused as to why they attacked them.

"What was that all about?" Takato asked in confusion.

"That was your Digimon eating dirt." Rika said as placed a hand on her hip near her drop leg pouch where her cards are kept.

"I saw you in my dream. No way, it can't be." Takato muttered as he shook his head.

"So, you're a lousy Tamer and you're weird. Now am-scray, unless you think you can handle us, little boy." Rika drawled overhearing his mutter.

"I am not either a lousy Tamer, and what do you mean 'little boy'? I... uh, Guilmon is just young, that's all." Takato defended him and Guilmon.

"Like Tamer like Digimon. Come on, he's at least a Rookie, right?" Rika questioned looking at Guilmon with some interest and doubting if Takato should be a tamer.

"Um, uh, well..." Takato trailed off as he looked to Guilmon for an answer.

Guilmon croaked out what sounded like 'I dunno' which made Alex and Sealsdramon still hidden in the trees to face palm while Rika and Renamon sweatdropped in disbelief hearing that.

'How could Takato/this boy not know anything about this?' Alex, Rika, Renamon and Sealsdramon thought in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, at least, I think he's a Rookie." Takato answered nervously before looking at Rika. "That's what I was going for. I've never done this before." He defended nervously making Rika look at him in annoyance.

"Never done what before?" Rika asked in annoyance, her tone demanding an answer.

"Uh..." Takato trailed off unable to answer.

"Ah, how clever. Renamon." Rika teased knowing she got a rookie as she stepped back as Renamon stalked forward, it's time to test him.

"No, wait, call her off! Come on, we don't wanna fight." Takato waved his arms in panic as Guilmon stand up and looked with curiosity.

"I knew you were just a little boy with a pet Digimon." Rika answer with annoyance. "What do you think Digimon were made for you goofy little goggle head?" Rika insulted Takato and Guilmon.

"That's like asking the meaning of life." Takato replied with confusion, while hidden behind him Alex and Sealsdramon were snickering after hearing that.

"For goodness sake, let's just get this over with!" Renamon growled as she jumped into the air and curled her body up.

"Guilmon, run away!" Takato yelled in panic as Renamon attacks Guilmon but it was to late as Renamon launched her Diamond Storm that blasted down on Guilmon who stared at her as his pupils then turned into slits and snarled.

"Listen for once!" Takato groaned as the explosions surrounds Guilmon revealing him unharmed.

Guilmon then counter attacks with his Pyro Sphere at Renamon, who was on a tree branch, and she then jumped away as a chunk of the tree was destroyed by the blast.

"Or not." Takato groaned again when Guilmon counter attacked blindly trying to hit Renamon.

Renamon yelled as she charged at Guilmon who prepare to attack her. 'Who is this guy?' Renamon thought as she narrow her eyes. While Renamon attacks Rika pulled out her D-Arc with a frown as an image of the digimon appeared but no information.

"Come on, sometime today. Why doesn't it have any data on pet-mon over there?" Rika frowned as her D-Arc continue to show No Data. "This thing's a piece of junk." Rika commented as she looked at Guilmon.

As Renamon was about to tackle Guilmon, only for him to jump at her and tackle her first as he sunk his teeth into her arm as they fell to the ground then Renamon dug her claws into Guilmon's face, trying to get him loose as they roll on the ground.

"Guilmon, please." Takato said at the battle before adding. "I don't even think he remembers I'm here." Takato said in a defeated tone as they continue to fight.

Rika frown and reach into her drop leg pouch and pulled out a card and her D-Arc with white body, a dark blue ring around the screen and had a matching blue strap on her utility belt.

"That's just plain sloppy, Renamon." Rika said with disapproval as she prepare to swipe her card.

"What is she doing now?" Takato asked in panic, while behind him Alex and Sealsdramon looked with curiosity on what card she'll swipe.

"Digi-Modify: Armour Activate!" Rika shouted as she slashed the card through the slit in the side of her D-Arc. Around Renamon's free paw appeared what looks like a cannon and with that she aimed at Guilmon's head making Takato gasp.

"Oh, this is really bad. Guilmon, run away, I'm begging ya!" Takato shouted in panic as he prays that Guilmon would listen.

"Now that's more like it." Rika smirked as she looked behind Takato she saw Sealsdramon's head fin and twin spears in the leaves, she raise an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Come on boy, get outta there, now would be a really good time for you to start listening to me." Takato muttered as he looked with sadness, then a miracle happened as Guilmon realized what Takato said, quickly he Disengage as he muttered "Takatomon." Then starts rushing toward Takato, while Renamon shoots the gun and misses as the recoil flung her away.

"I'm not listening?" Guilmon asked then started to ramble. "Sorry! Sorry! Time to play!" Guilmon said as he nuzzles Takato.

"Now's your chance Renamon! Don't screw up this time!" Rika shouted not even looking at the duo, Renamon sees how Guilmon and Takato get along so well and freezes as she looks at Rika.

"What's wrong with you? Hello? Attack, now!" Rika commanded not hearing a fight also not looking at Guilmon and Takato.

Renamon sighed and makes another high jump at the two of them, at the high altitude she takes another aim hopping to hit Guilmon and miss Takato. That made Alex and Sealsdramon looked in shock as Takato and Guilmon looked at her with panic and surprise, and at that Sealsdramon moved to engage Renamon.

As Renamon reached the height of her jump her mind was distracted by the way the other two partners interacted. 'How they treat each other is so much like how Rika and I interact before the incident.' Renamon thought, distracted by her thoughts that she didn't notice Sealsdramon coming from her side until it was too late, as at the same time a voice shouted "Stop it!" just as Sealsdramon tackled Renamon.

Gasping in surprise, Alex, Takato, Rika, Sealsdramon, Renamon and Guilmon all turned to find the Henry standing on top of the hill that over looked the park.

"It's you." Takato breathed out in surprise as Sealsdramon and Renamon lay on the ground with Sealsdramon on top holding Renamon down, in a compromising position. Then the two looked at each other and blushed when they notice their position and immediately stood up.

"It's me, it's him! And aren't you happy to see us?" Terriermon giggled as he ran over to Sealsdramon and Renamon.

"Another Digimon?" Rika looked in surprise. "Okay, this is getting just a little too weird, they're popping up everywhere." Rika grimaced at the thought of more rampaging Digimons, she already lost one trainee she didn't need more casualties adding to the list.

"You two looked pretty good there at the end, but didn't you feel silly rolling around in the dirt like that?" Terriermon asked as Sealsdramon and Renamon bristled in annoyance the first twitching to his gun.

"It's not very smart to mouth off to someone bigger than you." Henry stated as he walked over to stand next to Takato.

"Henry, moumentai!" Terriermon said to Henry trying to be cute.

"You take it easy." Henry retorted at Terriermon.

"You better watch it Sealsdramon has a temper." Alex added with a frown walking from behind the tree that he and Sealsdramon was hiding.

The tamers and their digimon turned toward where the voice came from to see brown haired boy with bright blue eyes and on his left eye is a scar across the eye wearing a simple black Cargo Pants with yellow accent, black short sleeve windbreaker with yellow accent and steel toed combat boots walking out from behind a tree and making his way toward them. At first they were worried, well Takato and Henry were worried, while Rika already knew him, that someone had discovered that digimon were real but relaxed slightly when they saw Sealsdramon disappeared and stood beside the boy.

"Hey." Alex greeted them with a slight smirk, then he discretely look at Rika who smile a little and give him a slight nod before going back to neutral.

"Hey, you're the new kid in my school, right?" Takato said when he finally recognized the boy at his school.

"And your the boy that was running around the school like a chicken with its head cut off, right?" Alex questioned though said it in a way that made it sound more like a statement than a question.

This caused mixed results between those who were gathered, Terriermon was chuckling heavily at Takato's expense while said Tamer was blushing heavily from embarrassment, Sealsdramon and Henry tried to hide their amusement so not to appear rude, Guilmon didn't understand what was going on, Renamon showed no outward reaction at all and Rika held a smirked in amusement knowing how Alex jokes around.

"What are your Digimon fighting about anyway?" Henry asked after regaining his composure.

"That's a dumb question." Rika snorted before adding. "What else are Digimon supposed to do?" Rika secretly smirked on finding out how to push his buttons.

"Got bored of watching Takato and his partner get their butts kicked." Alex commented casually this got an offended 'Hey' from Takato. "Well it's true." Alex replied shutting Takato up.

"Anything they want to do. They're not fighting machines and they're not our slaves or pets either." Henry said as his partner jumped into his arms making him smile briefly before continuing. "They're our friends, you know? They just wanna do the same sort of things that we do." Henry said.

"Well, Renamon wants to fight. So do I for that matter." Rika turned her nose up and walks out of the park as Renamon vanishes following Rika.

'Still ice cold, maybe colder since the dead of our trainee.' Alex thought as he looked at Rika.

"She's harsh." Takato muttered as they continue to find a place to hide Guilmon.

"You get use to it." Alex replied following them.

* * *

The group had found a shed made of stone that was hidden on top of a hill with trees surrounding it and the Digimon were laughing as they played together.

"You're Takato and Alex, right?" Henry asked the duo.

"Yeah, I saw you at school..." Takato trailed off unsure what to say.

"When Guilmon got bored and came looking for you. I'm Henry." The Chinese boy introduced.

The group had found a shed made of stone that was hidden on top of a hill with trees surrounding it. Guilmon and Terriormon were laughing as they played together while Sealsdramon watch.

"Man, You showed up just in time today. I thought she was gonna slice and dice him." Takato thanked Henry.

"Hey I help!" Alex shouted at him making him flinch at the venomous glare at Alex is giving him.

"Yeah, you too." Takato said nervously when suddenly Alex started laughing.

"Hahahaha! You should've look at your face." Alex laughed out loud.

"Ignoring that." Henry interrupted. "I don't get it. I mean look at them, how can that girl think they're only here to fight?" Henry said ponting at Guilmon and Terriormon.

"Yeah, everyone knows what Digimon really wanna do is eat. When Guilmon raided the cafeteria, I knew it was time to find a place with a lock." Takato joked.

"Hey, he might have saved our lives. It was only a matter of time before they poison us." Henry joked making.

"You try tasting MREs." Alex replied. "They kill your taste buds faster than candy can rot teeth." Alex shuddered.

"Now that's an idea. Guilmon can be our official food taster." Takato stood up from the ground.

"Problem is we'd go hungry." Henry said as Terriermon and Guilmon stop playing.

"Then official food recycle bin." Alex added as Terriermon jumped up on Guilmon's head as the dinosaur sat up

"Hey, I'm hungry." Terriermon said lifting his ear while the other was covering Guilmon's left eye.

"But you just ate." Henry exclaimed in shock.

"So, what's your point? Moumentai." Terriermon then did a somersault off of Guilmon's head and landed on the ground as he ran over to his partner and jumped up on his shoulder.

"Okay, dinner time." Henry chuckled as he began walking out.

"See ya around." Takato called.

"See ya, Henry." Alex nodded.

"Takatomon, I'm hungry too." Guilmon walked over to stand next to the two humans and Digimon.

"Great, see what you started? Hey, what does 'moumentai' mean?" Takato asked the little Rookie.

"It means 'take it easy'." Alex answered before Terriermon does making him pout.

Guilmon moaned as he rubbed his head against Takato's chest as the boy pet his head with a fond smile.

"We should get moving too. It's getting late." Alex spoke up as Sealsdramon stood beside him.

"Yeah, you're right. We have to go now, Guilmon. We'll be back tomorrow to see you." Takato told his partner.

"Can you bring more bread?" Guilmon asked.

"Sure thing." Takato chuckled as Alex shook his head and silently chuckle at their antics.

* * *

 **Present... Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan.**

"Seriously? There are two new Tamers in Shinjuku?" William asked in surprise at the news. William, Alex, Sealsdramon and Kamemon are on the dinner table eating dinner.

"Besides Rika. There's Henry, he kinda reminds me of Otacon just with a sense of humor." Alex said making William choke on his food making Alex chuckle.

"Don't joke about that!" William shouted at Alex who started laughing. "That guy could build a nuclear warhead if needed." William muttered.

"He did that already." Alex added as he take a bite of his food making William choke again.

"At least it's not the reds or blues." William replied.

"So true." Alex replied with a sage like nod, making everyone at the dinner table sweat drop.

* * *

 ** **Present... Somewhere in an** old re purposed Military Base**

The Reds are hunting down Caboose in their jeep and Caboose is hiding behind a tree they just pass.

"Hey Caboooose." Simmons hollered as he scan the horizon with the minigun.

"Caboooose." Grif hollered from the driver's seat.

"Come out so I can shoot you ya dummkopf !" Simmons shouted as he dry spin the minigun.

"Where did Caboose go?" Grif asked his Sergeant who is looking out with his new Remington 870.

"I don't see him." Sarge replied as he racks his shotgun and shouted. "Caboose!"

"Come out Caboose, all we wanna do is shoot you!" Simmons shouted as he dry spin the minigun again.

* * *

 **Next Day... Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan.**

Alex is walking back home from school with Sealsdramon shadowing him as he walk down the street he saw a very amusing sight, Takato explain to a mother and her child that Guilmon was a guy in a suit, the funny thing was that people actually bought it.

"I've said it before, I'll say it again." Alex said as he walked up to them with a small smile, getting the duo's attention. "The one thing that is universal is human stupidity." Alex chuckled at that.

* * *

 ** **Present... Somewhere in another** old re purposed Military Base**

"All right, men." Sarge started red team is standing right in front of a base/barracks that looked like theirs. "Stay out of sight. We have to be prepared for anything." Sarge stated with much bravo but his team are busy talking to each other.

"All right men, stop your chatterboxin'." Sarge ordered annoyed with their chattering. "We've got to keep our eyes open for any sign of enemy activity." Sarge ordered as a tank closely resembling an old re-purpose M60A3 Patton that the Division use to use before being replace by newer combat vehicles, rides by in the background.

"I can't have you not paying attention." Sarge continued as the the tank continue to move back and fort in the background taunting him. "You have to be alert!" Sarge added with not even noticing the tank as Grif, Simmons, and Donut follow the tank with their eyes and heads.

"Constant vigilance." Sarge said before noticing that they aren't even looking at him. "Composed, attentive!" Sarge shouted in annoyance making the three stooges look back at Sarge.

"See? That's much better." Sarge smiled as the tank disappears around a corner.

* * *

 **Present... Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan.**

Takato sweat-dropped and had to admit that what he just said was likely true. "What are you doing around here?" Takato asked the Secret Agent and Super Soldier.

"Looking for a card shop actually, it's been a while since I stocked up on modify cards." Alex replied he forgotten his supply back at the US now he needs to buy more.

"Oh, well there's one over by..." Takato was cut off as his D-Arc beeps and starts to glows bright red as it gets some kind of signal. "This is odd. Guilmon check this out. What does it mean?" Takato asked Guilmon making Alex sweatdrop when suddenly Guilmon rushed off. "Wait, where you going? You can't run off by yourself!" Takato called out as he chase after him.

Alex knowing Rika's bait and trap tactic follow suit as Sealsdramon follow in the shadows. Guilmon ran through the streets and led the two Tamers and one Digimon to an underground parking garage and they ran inside to see what had led the Rookie inside.

"Guilmon stop! Right now!" Takato shouted before he started panting. "I need to stop cutting out of gym class." Takato panted.

"You cut gym?" Alex asked Takato with an eyebrow raise, looking not tired one bit.

Once they were inside the parking garage, they spotted Rika stepping out from behind a pillar and Renamon jumped in front of Guilmon. Making Takato gasped as Alex quickly moved away with Sealsdramon, which they somehow produced a cardboard box and hide inside.

"Time for round two rookies." Rika grinned rather savagely.

* * *

 **Will Rika beat Takato to a pulp? Or will Renamon do it for her?**

* * *

 **United Nations Special Task Force: Digital Special Operations Force - The Next-Generation Special Forces**

 **Rat Patrol Team 01:** _ **"Know the threats. Provide the solutions."**_

 **Field Operational Commander** **:** **Captain Rika Nonaka aka. Agent Carolina (Absent - On Leave)**

 **Members:**

 **\- Leonard** **Church/** **Agent Alpha** **:** **(Absent - On a mission)**

 **Rank: Special Agent/1st Lieutenant**

 **Partner: Datamon.**

 **Role: Field Operational Commander/Special Operations Commander/Intelligence Officer/Investigative Officer/Communications Officer**

 **\- Allison** **Church/** **Agent** **Tex:** **(Absent - On a mission)**

 **Rank: Special Agent/1st Lieutenant**

 **Partner:** **Renamon - Youkomon - Doumon -Kuzuhamon**

 **Role: Field Operational Commander/Special Operations Commander/Trainer/Mechanic/Investigative Officer**

 **(Extra note: Even thought Leonard and Allison are teenagers, they manage to get married)**

 **-** **Meryl Silverburgh (Current Commander)**

 **Rank: Special Agent/1st Lieutenant**

 **Partner: Deputymon**

 **Role: Gunslinger/Field Operational Commander/Special Operations Commander**

 **-** **Ed Brown**

 **Rank: Special Agent/2nd Lieutenant**

 **Partner: Monitamon**

 **Role: Communications Officer/Sniper** **Specialist**

 **-** **Jonathan Ingram**

 **Rank: Special Agent/Warrant Officer**

 **Partner: Sealsdramon**

 **Role: Heavy Weapons Specialist**

 **(** **Extra note: Easy going by nature, he could fall asleep anywhere, even in the middle of a battlefield, he is wary of people sneaking up on him)**

 **\- J** **ohnny Sasaki**

 **Rank:** **Special Agent/Warrant Officer**

 **Partner: Datamon**

 **Role: Hacker/Cyber-warfare Specialist/Electronic** **Specialist/Sniper**

 **(** **Extra note:** **Johnny suffered from irritable bowel syndrome)**

 **-** **Mei Ling**

 **Rank: Navy Captain**

 **Partner: Monitamon**

 **Role: Operational Commander/Special Operations Commander**

 **\- Jenkins (KIA)**

 **Rank: Sergeant**

 **Partner: Gazimon**

 **Role: Non**

 **Next-Generation** **Hi-Tech Elite Special Forces Infiltration/Combat Unit:**

 **-** **Alexander Ken Namikaze/Agent Washington**

 **Rank: Major**

 **Partner: Sealsdramon**

 **Role:** **Infiltration Specialist/CQC Specialist/Marksmen/Field Operational Commander/Special Operations Commander**

 **-** **David** **Pliskin**

 **Rank: Captain**

 **Partner: Sealsdramon**

 **Role: Infiltration Specialist/CQC Specialist/ Field Operational Commander/Special Operations Commander**

 **(Cousin to Alex Namikaze)**

 **Next-Generation Hi-Tech Elite Special Forces Aerial Infiltration/Combat Unit:**

 **\- (Censored)/** **Four Seven Niner**

 **Rank: Warrant Officer**

 **Partner: Sealsdramon**

 **Role: Special Operations Pilot**

 **-** **Carol Rawley/Foe Hammer**

 **Rank: Captain**

 **Partner: Datamon**

 **Role:** **Special Operations Pilot**

 **-** **Frye**

 **Rank: Lieutenant**

 **Partner: Guardromon**

 **Role:** **Special Operations Pilot**

 **\- Peterson/Cookie**

 **Rank: Lieutenant**

 **Partner: Gabumon**

 **Role:** **Special Operations Pilot**

* * *

 **Well what do you think.**

 **So please read and review! I want comments so I can improve the story, and no flames please.**


End file.
